


Is It A Good Day?

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Agent Carter (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clintasha Week, F/M, Fluff, Lipstick & Lip Gloss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: Clintasha WeekDay 7: Free DayI had no idea what to write for today, so I dug out the (very, very, very) long list of prompts I have saved to see if any piqued my interest. Thanks to whoever prompted this eons ago on be-compromised and to Clintasha Week for hosting this lovely week in July.You know how in Agent Carter there's that knock out lipstick? Clint or Natasha go old school and try this out. Either on a mission or just for fun. Shenanigans ensue.





	Is It A Good Day?

**Author's Note:**

> Clintasha Week  
> Day 7: Free Day
> 
> I had no idea what to write for today, so I dug out the (very, very, very) long list of prompts I have saved to see if any piqued my interest. Thanks to whoever prompted this eons ago on be-compromised and to Clintasha Week for hosting this lovely week in July.
> 
> _You know how in Agent Carter there's that knock out lipstick? Clint or Natasha go old school and try this out. Either on a mission or just for fun. Shenanigans ensue._

"I can't believe Coulson and Hill put us on inventory duty," Clint complained, hefting a box and then setting it down with a thud on the small table he and Natasha were working at.

She blew a curl off her forehead and then went back to recording the last of the previous box's contents into the log before her. 

"It can't be guns and arrows all of the time," she observed dryly. Putting the last item back in the box, she affixed the lid and sealed it then slid over the new box Clint had set on the table.

Clint perched on the edge of the table. "What fascinating things do you think are in this one? More musty old ledgers?"

"Looks more like personal effects," Natasha said. She lifted up a stack of neatly tied telegrams and then a box full of black and white photos. "World War II era. Maybe stuff from Peggy Carter?"

Clint's eyes lit up and he was suddenly very interested in what was inside. "Oh yeah? What else is in there?"

Grabbing the box, he pulled it over closer to him so he could rummage around in the contents. With a grin, he pulled out a small gold compact and a lipstick tube. His grin got even bigger when he saw it was a brilliant matte red lipstick. He waggled the tube at Natasha.

"Care to try it out? Red's your best shade," he tempted.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "A sixty year old lipstick? No thanks."

He shot her his best puppy dog look. "Awww, Nat, please?"

With a long suffering sigh, she grabbed the lipstick from him and applied it expertly, smacking her lips with a flourish when she was done.

"Satisfied?" she asked.

"You look good," Clint said, his gaze never leaving her mouth.

"Good enough for you to try it out too?" she asked, suddenly inspired.

His eyes flashed up to hers. "Uh, I'm not really a lipstick sort of guy."

"Funny, you never minded getting a little of my lipstick on you before," she purred, taking a couple of steps closer to him and tilting her head just so.

He grinned down at her and circled her waist with his hands, pulling her flush up against him.

"Well, if _that's_ the kind of sharing you had in mind…" He dipped his head and lightly pressed his mouth to hers, before sliding his tongue out to trace the outline of her lips. Then he pulled back with a small, pained groan.

"Nat? Nat… I don't feel so good," Clint slurred as he let go of her and took a small step back. He sat down heavily in the chair and his eyelids fluttered closed. "Feel woozy and, uh… woozy..."

With a thump, his head fell back against the chair.

Natasha looked more closely at the lipstick case, noting that it had no identifying brand or other markings on it.

"Oops. That may have been the knockout lipstick they mentioned in the last box's ledgers." 

She grabbed Clint's booted feet and lifted them up onto a second chair to make him a little more comfortable then went back to the box on the table.

"If the ledger was correct, it only last an hour or so and all you'll have is a little headache to show for it," she told his unconscious figure. "Maybe enough time for me to see what other surprises Ms. Carter had in store."


End file.
